


The Very Scent of You

by samptra



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fetish, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Scents & Smells, Steve Needs a Hug, Steve Rogers Feels, Tony Stark Has A Heart, WAFF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-20 16:25:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17026104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samptra/pseuds/samptra
Summary: Steve had a thing.He wasn’t sure if he’d always had a thing, but once he’d been enhanced by the serum he’d become keenly aware that he did indeed have a thing. A thing that once he realized what it was, he had ruthlessly tramped down and done his best to ignore. After all, it wouldn’t be good if Captain America was discovered to have a thing. Especially when the thing lay outside the realms of acknowledged acceptability of the 1940s.





	The Very Scent of You

**Author's Note:**

> Hi all new story here! I'm not sure why this popped into my head but it did and I had to write it down. It's a sweet fluffy, little Steve angsty with an unusual fetish. I couldn't really find the proper term for it, and I hope I was thankful in my handling of it. Hope you enjoy! Maybe I can get a little more writing done over the holidays.

* * *

 

 

Steve had a _thing_.

 

He wasn’t sure if he’d always had a _thing_ , but once he’d been enhanced by the serum he’d become keenly aware that he did indeed have a _thing_. A _thing_ that once he realized what it was, he had ruthlessly tramped down and done his best to ignore. After all, it wouldn’t be good if Captain America was discovered to have a _thing_. Especially when the _thing_ lay outside the realms of acknowledged acceptability of the 1940s.

           

Not that he’d ever really been given proper time to explore this _thing_. His time had been abruptly cut short; with a brief plane ride and sudden plunge into the icy depths.

 

The next thing he knew he was standing in time square confused and heartsick his world forever changed.

           

It wouldn’t be until much later that Steve even recalled he’d had a _thing_ , and even then, it wasn’t until Tony Stark entered his life. The brilliant, outspoken, inventor, who’d remained him so viscerally that he’d even had a _thing_.  

 

-#-#-#-

 

“Well that was easily the 7th circle of hell,” he gripped tugging a now-familiar gold and red helmet from his head. Steve couldn’t help but grin, Tony certainly had a way with words.

 

Chuckling he turned to his companion as they descended from the Quinjet, finally registering Tony’s irritated countenance.

           

Dark hair was plastered to his head, beads of sweat making ringlets at the nape of his neck before disappearing under the armour. Steve was blindsided by the sudden flush of heat that hit him.

 

“Hot in that tin can?” he managed to croak out, worried Tony would notice the tremble in his voice.

           

Tony turned to him mulishly, “Especially when the cooling system gets damaged five minutes into a full day fight.”

 

 Steve swallowed thickly as he followed, Tony mumbling as he poked at his chest. Before the armour began to fold away from him and a very sweaty Tony Stark heaved a sigh of relief.

           

Steve Rogers was suddenly struck dumb, it was as if a wall had hit him.

 

The smell.

 

The smell of sweat, of Tony’s sweat. It hit him in primal place, deep and real. In an instant, he remembered keenly that once upon a time he’d had a _thing_.

 

-#-#-#-

 

He lay awake long into the night that night, mind churning. He’s left Tony in a daze; body humming, skin feeling tight. He headed for the sanctuary of his room, mind rolling.

 

 Steve’s life had never been easy. He’d been a sickly, bullied child, then a sickly bullied adult.  Never quite being able to fit into the mould that everyone else seemed to. All too often he’d thought some higher power was laughing at him

           

But then the serum had happened, and for once, for one brief moment in time, he’d thought perhaps he was finally fitting in. That what mother nature had failed to do, Erskine had fixed; fundamentally changing who he was. It hadn’t though, all the serum had done was to make him more aware of just how different he was.

 

It had at least given him the tools to defend himself if needed. Not that he’d ever really had the courage to pursue those things that had made him different. Despite the heroic titles, they had bestowed on him, in her personal life he was a coward.

           

If he wasn’t such a coward he would march into that lab, grab Tony by his trim waist, and press his sweat-slicked skin to his own. Bury his nose in the base of his throat and inhale. He shuddered as he imagined the scene play out, sure he could once again smell the musky, uniquely Tony scent that had surrounded the man.

 

There was something incredibly arousing about a sweat-slicked man, that made Steve antsy. Made his heart pound and his palms sweat. It was the smell. There was something earthy, musky, and erotic about the smell, he got him as nothing else could. Made his blood burn, and his heart beat out of his chest.

.

See that was Steve’s _thing_ …he found the smell of sweaty men erotic.

 

-#-#-#-

 

Steve had known one thing for sure when he’d been weak, small and sickly; he’d always preferred the company of men. He’d thought for a long while he had liked women. Sure, he’d been intimidated by them, but it’d taken time to realize that he’d never really felt the way Bucky had described.

 

 

He did rather have a thing for brunettes. Not his best friend, of course, Bucky was a good friend, but not his type, Howard Stark had been more his type. He guessed he’s liked the intellectual type.

 

Self-preservation had led him to Peggy, but she had known and been very understanding. He’d been very fond of her. Now some seventy years into the future he was discovering that perhaps he could be braver in his personal life. That the world had changed, culture had changed, and the perceptions of what was acceptable to society had changed.

           

Grunting he barely managed to dodge a well-aimed right hook from Tony Stark.

 

“Watch out Cap,” he teased bouncing lightly on his toes as they circled each other on the mat.

 

Steve knows he should really be paying closer attention, but Tony was far too distracting. They’d had a team work out today, the others already headed off, but Steve had asked Tony if they could have a little one on one spar. It had been selfish on Steve’s part, he’d been wanting to spend some more time with the man. Freely acknowledging that he had a crush on the scientist.

           

A surprising, well timed, and rather a solid one-two combo dropped him to the mat and Tony expertly pinned him knees coming down on another side of him as the inventor twisted his arms over his head.

 

Panting lightly the inventor shook sweaty hair for his eyes, “Jeez Steve you’re a bit of a space cadet today, you feeling ok?”

           

Steve kept his lips firmly shut hoping the spandex he wore under his shorts would keep his sudden painful erection for showing. He dared not speak as he felt the blood rush south.

 

Frowning Tony let him go, “Are you ok? You’re really flushed, you sick?” sitting back on his haunches Tony looked at him concerned, and Steve inhaled reflexively, his body beginning to tremble. He could smell him so keenly. Musk and metal, something uniquely Tony.

           

Quickly he was pulling off him, “Steve!” he leaned down hand on his forehead, “Should I get Bruce?” Steve felt guilty, Tony was genuinely worried about him.

 

“I’m ok,” he managed he gasp out, “Just a little tired.”

 

Concern still knitted the man’s brows as he helped Steve to stand, “Easy,” he said gently and Steve felt him lifting his arm and supporting him as they headed for the showers.

 

Steve wanted the balk, he wanted to stop right where they were and pull Tony back down on top of him. He wanted Tony to sit on his face so he could bury his face in the place that he knew the smell would be strongest.

 

“You’ll feel better when we get you cleaned up,” Tony was assuring him, Steve just grunted non-committal as he steered them towards the showers.

 

-#-#-#-

 

Steve had made up his mind that he was not going to be a coward. Life in their line of work was so fleeting, you needed to size your moment when it came and he was so sick of being a coward. He wanted so much to be the man that they all thought he was; fearless in all aspects of his life. Captain America feared nothing after all, and he needed a little of that courage as Steve Rogers.

           

Or so he told himself as he watched the sleeping face of Tony Stark so close to his own. The man was so loud in life that Steve had always just sort of assumed he’d be in sleep as well. But Tony Stark was so quiet in sleep, peaceful and open, the soft hum and glow from his chest throwing a pale blue light between them as they shared a bed tucked away safe on Clint’s farm.

           

This opportunity was a boon, and Steve had realized it as Clint had turned to them shrugging in apology with only one bed left. Tony had taken it in stride, giving him a playful punch, then offering to take the floor in private. Steve had hurried assured him he had no problem sharing with him. So here they were, Tony, having fallen asleep seconds after his head had hit the pillow, no doubt feeling the day’s events. Steve though was trying to plan his strategy.

           

Here was his golden opportunity to take what he so wanted. He was so hopelessly in love with the man that he knew that no one else would ever compare. There was only Tony for him. Carefully he edged closer on the bed, the night was warm, and Tony, whom Steve had noticed seemed to run a little hotter than average was sweating a little in the thick coverings.  He inhaled that musky scent. Not as pungent as when the worked out but just as nice.

           

He pressed a little closer, inhaling deeply. God, he smelled so good. Tony mumbled in his sleep rolling on to his back face pointed away. Steve snuck closer still face all but buried in the man’s neck. He inhaled again, immediately hard and aching. He should wake Tony up, should confess all and throw himself at his mercy. Instead, Steve closed his own eyes, he guessed he was a coward still.

 

-#-#-#-

 

He woke to the smell again, stronger, closer and all the more appealing.

 

 “Cap?” a soft voice called and Steve started, realizing his face was all but buried in Tony’s armpit. The inventors, lean well-muscled arm was behind his head, and Steve had his face….his brain abruptly cut off and reared back so fast he almost fell off the bed.

           

“Easy,” Tony said softly, a smile about his lips. “No big deal was just a little awkward position to sleep, plus it could not have smelled nice at all.” He teased, settling back into the bed.

 

Steve tried to get his pounding heart under control as he looked from Tony to the still grey sky visible through a sliver of window; it was early.

           

“Don’t need to be up yet,” Tony echoed his thoughts, and Steve desperate to spend some more time so close snuggled back in as well.

 

Inches apart in the bed, Steve looking into warm, brown eyes, intelligent and soft in the dim morning light.

 

“You ok?” Tony asked, concern flickering in the depths.

 

Steve swallowed, it was now or never. “No,” he whispered seconds before pressing a clumsy, awkward kiss on the firm, tempting lips of Tony Stark.

           

Steve had scrunched his eyes closed, and in doing so had sort of missed, his kiss-off centred. Tony made a surprised noise, and Steve suddenly felt like he made a huge mistake. He pulled back just a quickly, apologies sticking in his throat. As he fumbled to get away. Panic was rising and for the first time since he’d got this new body, he felt like he was having an asthma attack.

           

Suddenly he felt rough hands on his cheeks, coaxing him forward again as this time the kiss was on target, soft, gentle, and sweet. It was Steve’s turn to make a surprised noise as he melted into those lips, letting out a sigh of contentment.

           

Parting an eternity later, Steve felt those rough hands card through his hair. He didn’t want t open to open his eyes, worried the spell would be broken. He felt warm lips on his temple then, “Thought my feelings were hopeless,” Tony confessed against his skin.

           

Steve opened his eyes then surprised, a hesitant, Tony Stark was looking at him so open and venerable. He swallowed thickly, “Me too,” he managed sure his smile was much less confident then he wished he was.

           

Tony was smiling then kissing him again, then again, and again. Steve could easily get used to this. They lay twined together in small bed, completely in a world of their own, even as the golden rays of sun began to peak through the curtains. It was the sounds of the house rousing around them that forced them apart.

           

Tony held tight to his hand, “To be continued?” he asked hesitant and hopeful.

 

Steve nodded eagerly, “Yes.”

 

 Tony grinned once more kissing him sweetly, “Shall we save the world now?”

 

Steve smiled, “Of course.”

 

-#-#-#-

 

They fit together so easily.

 

Suddenly their lives had become entangled, like puzzle pieces or magnets that had been drawn together. Steve was blissfully happy, Tony made him feel so….free.

           

He was open with his affection, understanding, and kind. He’d been so patient and understanding as Steve had worked through those moments of worry and fear. It had taken some time for him to find that courage he had wanted in his personal life. Tony had helped him through it all.

           

Tony had been his first for so many things, had shown him so much, allowed him to move at his own pace, and to explore everything. Well, almost everything…he had shared so much with Tony, and Tony had shared so much with him.

           

He grinned like a fool as Tony pressed him against the wall at the veteran’s gala, just out of sight of the guests, kissing the breath right out of him as he whispered against swollen lips. “I’m a sucker for that uniform,” he’d confessed kissing him fiercely.

 

Steve's head buzzed pleasantly, hands automatically going to lean hips to pull him close. “Oh yeah?” the hunger in Tony’s eyes was flattering, and Steve was more than game to give Tony wanted he wanted.

           

“Will you wear it for me?” Tony whispered biting the lobe of his ear. Steve’s brain was mush and it took him far too long to figure out what his lover had meant. A rough hand squeezed him meaningfully through his dress slacks and Steve cottoned on then.

 

With one last kiss and a firm squeeze they parted and Tony gave him a meaningful look as he headed back to the party.

           

To say Steve’s night had been ‘harder’ after that was an understatement, but it was worth as later on in their shared bedroom Tony had shown him just how much he’d enjoyed the uniform.

           

Replete and sedate they’d cuddled afterwards, hovering near sleep, until Tony’s soft question caught him out.

 

“Is there something you would like to try Steve?”

           

Immediately he was wide awake and unsure how to answer. He tensed up, and suddenly there were those callused hands rubbing him soothingly, “Hey you ok love?”

 

Steve wasn’t sure how he felt, it had caught him completely off guard dredging up with it a mired of emotion, and unresolved thoughts.  

 

“Hey, hey,” suddenly Tony was gathering him close pressing apologetic kisses to his neck.

 

“It’s ok love, I didn’t mean to upset you.”

 

Steve mentally scolded himself, why had this bothered him so?

           

Only he did know why he knew that the _thing_ …that _thing_ that pulled and tugged in the deepest part of his mind. That _thing_ that secretly made his blood boil, and his palms sweaty. That _thing_ that he still thought about late at night, even as he lay beside his boyfriend,

 

“I’m ok” he assured Tony turning to press a kiss to his boyfriend’s temple, delicately scenting the sweat there, faintly musty and arousing.  

           

“It’s just…” he trailed off, this was his chance, here in the dark and privacy of their bedroom he could be honest, he could be himself.

 

“It’s nothing,” he chickened out and hid his face in his lover’s neck. He felt Tony gently stroking his back.

 

“Ok love.”

 

And Steve felt the implicitness of his words. Tony was willing to wait.

 

-#-#-#-

 

Steve hadn’t forgot.

 

He couldn’t, wouldn’t forget, that night and their whispered words in the dark.

 

Especially today.

 

Today hadn’t been a great day for him. For the Avengers it had been great, they’d worked well, minimal collateral damage. For Steve, though…he’d made some bad calls on his own, he’d been in the wrong place multiple times; Tony had bailed him out each time.

           

He could barely look at Tony as they flew home, as they sat side by side in the Quinjet Tony was fussing with his armour and it took Steve several moments to realize he was talking to him.

 

“Sorry?” he asked, unsure what Tony had been saying.

 

 Dark eyes crinkled, “Could you help me out of my armour when we get back? Some of the catches got dented in.”

           

Steve nodded, “Of course,” he replied happily there was actually something he could do without screwing it up too bad.

           

The ride was mercifully short and before too long they were touching down back at the tower. The others jubilant were talking of ordering in and movie night, Steve barely heard them he was busy wallowing in his own self-pity. He did hear Tony wave them on, as they headed for his lab.

           

Steve felt like he was on automatic as he followed Tony, the normally bright lights of the lab dimmer then usual on power saving mode. Tony spoke softly directing him where to pull. Steve had become an expert on helping Tony with his suit, even before they had begun their relationship. Even with Tony’s technology sometimes what he needed was brute strength. Sometimes Steve felt that’s all he was anymore.

           

With a few deft movements, he had Tony free, his boyfriend breathing easy as the armour fell away. They had been out when the call had come in, a date specifically, Tony hadn’t had time to get his usual under suit on before they’d left, so he’d just fought in his jeans and t-shirt.

           

It was the smell that brought Steve back to the here and now. Tony’s white t-shirt now almost see through with sweat. Steve swallowed thickly unable to look away, the arousal was instant and powerful. A self-conscious chuckle broke his gaze as he looked back to Tony’s face, swearing the man’s cheeks were flushed with embarrassment.

 

“I ummm…run hot, always have been more of sweater really.” He rubbed the back of his head with his hand, ruffling sweat slick curls. “The arc makes it worse, tend to run a lot hotter then I should”.

           

Steve swallowed again he knew he was staring, and that Tony was uncomfortable…this was exactly what he’d been afraid would happen. He’d already messed up enough for one day, really things couldn’t get any worse…so why not?

            With that spurt of reckless bravery, he reached out just as Tony was turning away mumbling about a shower. Easily he spun Tony into his arms mashing their lips together, his aim much improved. Tony made a surprised, please sound before melting into his embrace.

 

Before Steve could lose his courage he began to kiss down Tony’s neck, tasting the salt of his sweat, smelling that intoxicating musky smell.

           

Tony hummed pleasantly and Steve moved his hands lower resting on lean hips he felt the dampness of the denim. Steve huffed against damp skin, shuddering and swallowing thickly as he made his move. With one final kiss to the sweat moist clavicle, he dropped to his knees before Tony.

           

Steve heard the dark-haired man huffed in dazed surprise, as with trembling fingers he opened the jeans pushing them down across muscular hips to his knees. Steve felt Tony using his shoulders to balance as he stepped out of the jeans, Steve tossing them away. His hands immediately returning the warm, thighs as he ran his palms up towards the white boxer briefs Tony wore.

           

The material was almost see through as well with sweat, and the smell…Steve closed his eyes inhaling deeply. He could feel Tony’s hands on his shoulders, could hear his breath growing rapid as he mumbled half-heartedly about how he should shower first. Steve was barely listening, his blood was pooling in his groin, his heart was pounding.

 

 It was now or never.

           

Reaching out he pulled Tony close burying his face in his groin he inhaled deeply. Unable to help the groan that escaped him, it was everything he had fantasized about. The smell was so powerful, overwhelming, he felt light-headed…and more turned on then he’d ever been in his life.

           

Unable to help himself he brought his hands up clutching Tony’s backside as he pulled him closer burying his nose deeper into the semi-wet fabric, his face pressed into the juncture of his thigh and groin. Above him, he faintly heard Tony give surprised moan, before gentle hands where carding through his hair. Callused palms cupping the back of his head tenderly.

           

Steve knew he was too far gone now, he was harder then he’d ever been in his life, almost painfully so. Easily he manipulated Tony pulling one of his legs over his shoulder as he moved lower, moaning and nuzzling as the musky thick scent touched something deep, and primal inside him.

           

He knew Tony was whispering to him, what the words where he knew not. It just felt so good. One hand supporting Tony as he pressed his face closer, the other reached up rubbing Tony through the damp fabric. He felt Tony more than heard him as he gave little gasps and moans thrusting back against his hand, the movement pushing his groin tighter to Steve's face.

           

His senses were overwhelmed, he was living out his deepest, most desperate fantasy, with a man he’d fallen so deeply in love with the depth of emotion sometimes frightened him. He could feel Tony curling in on him as he clutched one shoulder the other buried deep in his hair. His lithe body shuddering as he came soaking the front of his briefs, and that musky smell getting heavier.

           

Steve had reached his limit clutching Tony’s thighs he’d inhaled again, body shaking and shuddering as his orgasm hit him like a train wreck. Completely untouched soaking in his uniform pants. Face still buried against Tony he felt his jaw open as his body shook and shuddered through the aftershocks. Once the tremors had passed Steve suddenly feel weak as a kitten, glad he was already on his knees as he didn’t think he could stand.

           

Floating back to himself he realized Tony was almost bent in half pressing kisses his head, and muttering endearments. Still buzzing he carefully lowered Tony’s leg, suddenly unsure of himself.

 

“Steve love,” he heard Tony calling from somewhere above him. Hesitant he looked up, unsure, and suddenly terrified. Warm eyes met him, callused hands cupped his cheeks, there was no disgust there, just sweet acceptance.

 

“Are you ok love?” he asked gently brushing his hair. He opened his mouth to say yes, but suddenly tremors where racking his body.

           

“Steve!” quickly Tony was helping him up as he pulled him towards the private elevator. Steve struggled to assure Tony he was fine, but his teeth were clicking together too hard. He followed submissively as Tony got him into their bathroom, striping him off and ushering him into the shower.

           

Steve felt better under the water, especially when Tony joined him, lovely washing him from head to toe. He felt outside himself as if he was some observer to his own life, like a movie playing before him. He watched as Tony bundled him in his blue robe and lead him to bed. Wrapped in his own robe Tony sat beside him and Steve tensed again. He knew they needed to talk about what happened in the lab. He knew there were words that lay unspoken between them.

           

A callused hand took his, “Steve love,” he began and Steve tensed unintentionally.

 

Tony shushed him soothing, “Steve, look at me please.” Steve tried to breathe evenly, as he met dark eyes, trying not to let his panic show.

 

“Steve I love you,” Tony said firmly gripping his hand, “And I love everything we do together,” he assured him releasing his hand to cup his cheek, Steve leaning into the touch.

           

“I would like to understand though Steve if you’d let me?” he asked patiently.

 

Steve exhaled shakily, Tony deserved the truth. He deserved an explanation, only that would require Steve to give voice to something he had never before.

 

Swallowing thickly, he leaned into Tony, “I’ve always preferred men…” he started softly, unsure Tony could hear him. He felt strong arms come around him pulling him close to his heart.

 

“Something I’m sure you’ve guessed,” he smiled ruefully as Tony gave him a gentle squeeze.

 

“The other _thing_ didn’t start until after the serum,” he confessed.

 

Tony was still holding him close, “Can I ask what it is in particular?”

 

Steve breathed out shakily breath this was it, the moment of truth, “Sweat.” He barely breathed.

 

“Sweat?” Tony echoed, and he sounded more curious than anything.

 

Steve gathered his courage, “The smell of sweat, a man’s sweat specifically.”

 

He felt Tony nod against his head, “So the smell would be the strongest then…” he trailed off understanding quickly.

 

Steve nodded, “Yes.”

 

Tony rocked them gently, “Is it always like that for you?”

 

 Steve shook his head slowly, “That was….” He cleared his throat again when his voice stalled out, “That was my first time.”

           

Tony made a soft noise of understanding.

 

“I’ve fantasized about, many times, but today was the first time I’ve ever,” he trailed off.

 

A hand was under his chin then tipping his head to look at Tony. “I’m honoured you trusted me with this Steve, thank you.”

 

Steve felt his heart melt, it felt like a weight was lifted from his chest.

           

Tony kissed him sweetly when they parted Steve snuggled close once more. “Thank you for understanding, for not being disgusted.”

 

Chucking Tony kissed his head, “Steve in the pantheon of odd sexual fetishes this one’s pretty mild.”

 

Steve perked up, “Really?”

 

Chuckling Tony nodded, “Very much so my love.”

           

Steve wanted to laugh in relief, feeling lighter than ever. The air cleared between them the pair snuggled into bed. Steve still in disbelief, Tony knew, and Tony still loved him.

 

“So you don’t mind that I like…”

 

Teetering on the edge of sleep he felt Tony pull him close, “Anytime you want love, I don’t mind at all.”

           

Steve drifted off a grin on his face, he had a _thing_. It lay outside the perceived normality of sex and love, but it didn’t matter. His lover accepted him all the same. Nosing forward he tucked his face near Tony’s armpit hearing the man chuckle as Steve kissed him softly.

 

Yes, Steve had a thing, but that was more than ok.

 

End.            

           

 


End file.
